


Early Morning Sparring

by Araminia16



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Interrupted fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminia16/pseuds/Araminia16
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid sparring in the new season of RTTE gave me so many ideas. This was one of them. Just a bit of fun with swords and axes, then another kind of fun.





	Early Morning Sparring

Astrid smirked a hands width away from Hiccups face as he blocked a closed swing with Inferno. They leapt back in sync and brought weapons to bear once more. Sparring with Astrid had become a weekly, if not nearly daily activity. And neither of them gave where the other was concerned. Astrid would not be happy with him if he held back, not that he could, as she was still far more skilled of a warrior than he was and would probably ever be. 

Bright blue eyes flashed and she struck again. He ducked quickly as her axe whistled over his head. The blade brushed his russet spiked hair and he gave her an incredulous look. That was a little too close for comfort. She gave a shrug and he retaliated. His missing foot planted into the ground with a thud as he feigned right, swung left and his blade met air where he struck. 

Astrid danced around him and smacked his backside with the flat of her axe playfully. He gave her a look, eyes narrowed, as if a warning and all she did was arch an eyebrow at him and take up another stance. 

Blow after blow, parried, missed. Every time they struck weapon to weapon the vibration eased up their arms and the scrape of the grass under their feet made a sort of battle hymn. It was a song Astrid knew well and Hiccup knew of, but neither of them were masters yet. 

Hiccup scored a point by tapping her metal shoulder guard. She gave a small snarl and renewed her assault with vigor. 

The sun was just rising over the ocean and Hiccup had his back to it, obscuring her sight so that he could strike. But Astrid knew he would use every advantage he had to try to win and she ducked, dropping her axe and lunged for his midsection.

Hiccup was knocked to the ground, dropping his blade into the grass of the field and he felt the air whoosh out of his lungs in a rush. “Ah!” He grunted and his vision was filled with blue eyes and golden hair, rushing at him as he tried to breathe in. 

Astrid cocked her head and she pinned his arms down above his head while her frame hovered over his prone form. “I win.”

“Not… fair.” He wheezed out as he continued to try to fill his lungs with air. 

“All’s fair. You should have been ready for that.”

“You cheated.”

“I won.” She grinned and bent down to give him a quick kiss. 

“Cheated.” He panted and tried to lift up to give her a kiss as well. 

“Well, seeing as how you can’t really move, it doesn’t matter.” 

“You really think I can’t move?” He challenged and she tightened her grip, putting her weight into holding him down.

That move, however, left her lower half vulnerable and Hiccup, ever the thinker took advantage of it. With a jerk and twist he wrapped his leg over hers and used the forward momentum to lift her knees off of the grass and flip her lower half over and her upper half followed suit. 

And now Hiccup looked down at Astrid, who was glaring at him. “So, I win.” 

“Cheater.” Astrid fired back.

Hiccup chuckled and bent down to kiss her again, one peck, two, then a longer kiss. It was early morning and they had such little time to just enjoy one another that he kept going and she gave as good as he was giving, only separating to breathe. 

The fire of battle was easily changed to that of passion and he pressed her into the soft grass with his body. One forearm resting under her upper arm where he put a good portion of his weight and the other hand was cupping her neck and cheek. 

Heat spread through their bodies as a slowly flickering fire that they had to coax to life. Astrids hands, at first attached to his neck and back, moved in a slow journey from his upper back down to lower. 

Hiccup pulled back and looked down at her. Pink flushed and panting prettily with lips slightly swollen from kissing. And he needed to kiss her again. 

Astrid arched below him, not one for passivity and wrapped a calf over his thigh. Hiccup choked into the kiss as she brushed against his growing erection. Astrid pulled out from the kiss and watched as green eyes widened when she lifted her hips up again to press the aching part of her to the firm bulge in his pants. A wicked look to her eye was the only warning he got when she continued her assault on him. Lightning danced along his body and heat pulse through hers. 

Her lower belly tightened and she couldn’t describe the need she felt adequately. More friction, faster, that is what she needed and she chased the sensation. 

Finally, Hiccup tried to pull back, dizzy and uncomfortably hard. They hadn’t ever gone this far before. Nothing past a few kisses at a time, some stroking of her back or brushing her hair with his fingers. Too much. Too fast. But Astrid felt him pull back and Thor be damned if he was going to stop now. Her fingers twirled in his mane and she yanked him back down for a kiss and her hips kept rocking. 

Hiccup knew that this was a losing battle for him, both physically and mentally. She felt so soft, so good and so he braced his knees and pressed his hips down as she was coming up. Astrid broke the kiss and threw her head back with a small cry as the sensation burst through her. Fire and lighting…maybe… she made soft noises of pleasure as he pressed his hips into hers, snapping them with soft moans of his own pleasure.

“Hiccup.” She panted out, twisting beneath him as each movement brought her higher and higher, like she was riding on Stormfly about to dive down from the sky. 

“Astrid.” He returned with a low moan as he got closer and closer to his own peak. 

A sound from his right distracted him and he focused on it, realizing that it was Toothless and it sounded as if he was running for them. Hiccup wrenched his body from hers because he couldn’t think with her moving like that, making noises that made him want her even more. 

Astrid made a plaintive, almost pained whine and reached for him to drag him back down and finish the job he started. 

Toothless galloped up to them, sniffing the air, looking quizzically from his rider to Astrid and snorted. “What is it, bud?” His voice sounded odd in his ears. Rougher. 

“Yes. Someone better be dying.” Astrid growled out, feeling achy, wet, unfulfilled and it irritated her. 

Toothless looked up toward the sky towards Dragon’s Edge and Hiccup squinted, noticing two dragons coming toward them. The metallic sheen on one and Hiccup knew that Heather had come, perhaps to visit. The other rider he still couldn’t make out. “Astrid. You should get up. Heather’s here.”

“Of course she is. Why wouldn’t she be?” Astrid sat up, eyes narrowed with a decidedly venomous visage. 

“What would they think if they found us like we were?” 

“Heather would have stayed away. She knows.” 

“I know. But I don’t want anyone thinking less of you or me…”

“I don’t care what they think.” 

“I know. But hey, at least you have someone to talk to.”

“How can you be so…calm? We were just--.”

“Yes. Yes we were and it was so very good but…”

“Yeah yeah. I know. Duty calls.” Her tone was still grumpy but less hostile now. 

Hiccup leaned in and put his lips to her ear. “Maybe we can finish up later. Maybe meet me in my hut after everyone goes to bed.” And nipped at the shell of her ear. 

“You better finish what you started.” Astrid leaned into his embrace.

“Me? I wasn’t the one who started this.”

“Fine. You better finish what I started.” 

“That’s better.” He kissed her a final time before he stood and discreetly adjusted his erection for comfort and mounted up. 

“Stormfly!” Astrid called out and Hiccup lifted off the ground with Toothless, who gave him a side eye. 

“What?” 

Toothless only snorted as the climbed into the sky.


End file.
